User blog:Wii maniac/SPACE RP
This might sound familar to the sequel to my Nonsensical RPs. HERE IS INFO YOU NEED TO KNOW..... Mercury is the planet nearest to the sun. It has a diameter of 3,031 miles, about two-fifths the Earth's diameter. Because of Mercury's size and nearness to the brightly shining sun, the planet is often hard to see from Earth without a telescope. The ancient Romans named it Mercury in honor of the swift messenger of their Gods. Mercury has no moons. Venus is the second planet from the sun and the closest planet to Earth. It is named after The Roman Goddess of love and beauty, but it's extremely hot and deadly atmosphere makes it impossible for any human astronaut to explore it's surface. The diameter of Venus is about 7,520 miles which is about 400 miles smaller than that of Earth. Mars is the only planet whose surface can be seen in detail from the Earth. It is reddish in color, and was named after the bloody red God of war of the ancient Romans. Mars is the fourth closest planet to the sun. The diameter of Mars is 4,200 miles, a little over half that of the Earth. Mercury is the only planet smaller than Mars. Jupiter is the largest planet in our Solar System. Ancient Astronomers named Jupiter after the king of the Roman Gods. Jupiter is the 5th closest planet to our sun. The atmosphere of Jupiter consists of about 84 percent Hydrogen and about 15 percent helium, with small amounts of acetylene, ammonia, ethane, methane, phosphine, and water vapor. Saturn is the second largest planet. Only Jupiter is larger. Saturn has seven thin, flat rings around it. A couple of planets have rings, but their rings are much fainter than those around Saturn. Saturn's diameter at its equator is 74,600 miles which is almost ten times that of Earth. The planet can be seen from Earth with the unaided eye, but its rings cannot. Saturn was the farthest planet from the earth that the ancient astronomers knew about. They named Saturn after the Roman God of agriculture. Uranus is the seventh planet from the sun and is named after the Greek God of the sky in latin. It is the only planet whose name came from a figure in Greek mythology as opposed to Roman mythology. After Pluto was declassified as a planet, Neptune became the farthest planet from the sun. Neptune's diameter is about 30,200 miles or almost 4 times the Earth's diameter. The planet was named after the Roman sea God. Pluto is technically no longer a planet, but it is the 10th largest body orbiting around the sun. The planet got its name from an eleven year old girl in Oxford, England. Pluto is an alternative name to Hades, the Greek God of the underworld. Many planets are not listed here....BECAUSE YOU MUST MAKE THEM UP AS WE DO THE RP!!!! NOW THAT THE BORING PART IS OVER, LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!!!! Category:Blog posts